The Tenshi Underneath
by punkish furball
Summary: CURRENTLY REVISING! WILL BE REPOSTED! WFIY crossover. Kagome bandages herself from head to toe and meets someone who hides from the world just like her. They try to make the other see how bright she could be much to the annoyance of an irate demon guardian and 4 beautiful boys.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer for the story: InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and The Wallflower/Perfect Girl Evolution is property of Tomoko Hayakawa. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

punkish furball—Hello! New crossover InuYasha and The Wallflower/Perfect Girl Evolution. Yay! 'Nother one of Bishonen'sFoxyMiko's challenges.

**Words to ponder:**

Info on The Wallflower/Perfect Girl Evolution

If you don't know, it's basically four hot guys trying to turn a girl who likes a lot of "creepy" stuff into a lady. In the series, the girl, Sunako, is in super-deformed or chibi mode most of the time.

Character Info—h t t p / e n . w i k i p e d i a . o r g / w i k i / C h a r a c t e r s o f T h e W a l l f l o w e r

Hope this helps you if you didn't know too much about it.

**Chapter 1**

A young female demon, a specimen of the two tailed fire cat clan, sighed as she walked down the hallway of the simple two bedroom and one bathroom apartment towards a door with light shining beneath the crack on the floor. Her feline-like ears twitched on her the top of her head in frustration. It was only three weeks ago that she appeared in this strange new world beyond a wooden well that existed five hundred years in the past.

'It is still such a strange, unpredictable place,' the girl thought. Within a few minutes, the girl reached the door and tentatively knocked on its wooden surface a few times.

"Miko-dono, is everything alright? Are you sure you do not need any of my assistance?" demon girl asked but received no response. The demon grumbled and said something under her breath and decided to wait for the room's occupant. She sat on the floor with her back rested against the door. Suddenly, the door opened and demon girl fell onto the floor with her head landing between someone's feet. Her eyes widened for a moment before closing tightly as an embarrassed grimace stretched across her face and her light brown colored cheeks lit up with a red hue. The figure staring down at her began to chuckle—almost giggling—at her mishap and bright blue eyes began to sparkle with amusement.

Demon girl smiled and opened her eyes realizing that for the first time since that whole terrible ordeal had began, she has been able to make her mistress smile. If only she could see it without the hindrance of those bandages that covered her body.

"Mimirou, are you alright?" her mistress asked the fallen demon.

Mimirou nodded, "Yes, miko-dono. It was just a clumsy moment for me. I apologize."

"I told you to call me Kagome. No more of this miko-dono," Kagome said while a bandaged finger was wagging in Mimirou's face.

"Of course, Kagome-dono," Mimirou said and stood up in front of Kagome, "but no matter what you propose I call you, you cannot change that I was chosen by Midoriko-dono to be your guardian from within the jewel. You're my mistress. I have to treat you with respect."

Kagome frowned and Mimirou suspected that she had made some sort of mistake and offended her mistress.

"I apologize, Kagome-dono," Mimirou said bowing her head, "I should not have questioned your judgment and voiced my opinion in such an unannounced manner." Bandaged fingers lifted Mimirou's head and blue eyes bore into her own golden ones.

"You don't have to treat me any differently than you do anyone else," Kagome said in a soft voice, "and you don't have to act in a certain way or say certain things around me. All you have to do is be yourself."

Mimirou nodded although it was a somewhat hesitant gesture.

"Shall we go out then now that you are finished replacing your bandages?" Mimirou said, trying to change the subject, "Maybe we can get some of that frozen favored cream-like substance? Preferably the kind that is flavored like strawberries?"

"It's called ice cream," Kagome said in an amused voice, "and I would love some right about now, but you might want to lose the cute ears and tails." Mimirou blushed again as her tails were taken into her spinal column and her ears flattened to her head and were replaced with human shaped ones. The cream colored parts of her hair faded to black like the majority of her hair. Other than the color of her eyes, Mimirou looked like a normal human girl. Kagome began to exit the apartment with Mimirou in tow. When they exited the building and began to walk the city streets, they were avoided by the other pedestrians and given many stares of curiosity.

**Mimirou's POV**

I want to scream as I feel the stares of those strangers boring into the backs of the both of us. I want to scream at them and Kagome-dono and myself.

Ever since that terrible ordeal, Kagome-dono hid herself away from the entire world with those cursed bandages that covered her body from head to toe with only her long waist length black hair and blue eyes visible. She continued to wear the bandages long after her wounds had healed. I look at Kagome from the corner of my eye wondering what exactly was going on in her head. What is it you saw when you looked into the mirror? What made you want to hide your face? Within the jewel, I was able to see how you before everything happened. I thought you were beautiful; your kind soul made you glow. Why hide such a wonderful thing from the rest of the world?

I felt I was at fault too. How could I be chosen from all the demonic spirits with far greater powers than mine to protect the guardian of Shikon Jewel? I can't even help her with her inner demons how I'm I supposed to protect in such a strange place? I am far too weak of a demon.

We neared the shop that sold the flavored frozen cream and other foodstuffs, supermarket I believe it is called, in a matter of minutes. I felt a purr try to pass through my lips at the thought of the delectable treat. Anyone who can combine cream with strawberries in a delightfully creamy frozen concoction was a genius. I heard snickering beside me.

"Of the technological advances of this era," Kagome-dono said in a tensing voice, "it seems that ice cream is the one that impresses you the most."

I frowned and sighed, "Most of these modern contraptions are a little overwhelming even after three weeks. Ice cream as you call it is simple and delectable." I didn't really mind that Kagome-dono tenses me sometimes; it's not serious at all and it makes it seem like we're much closer.

"Doesn't take much to make you happy, does it?" Kagome-dono said with a smile shadowed by the bandages as she opened the door to the supermarket. We walked to the aisle with the frozen food items behind clear glass doors and looked at the many different colored containers.

"What flavors do you want?" Kagome-dono asked.

"How about the strawberry and vanilla and cookie dough flavors if that is not asking too much, Kagome-dono?" I asked with a small blush. I really like ice cream.

"Of course not," she said, "I really wish you would drop the suffix. We've been together for quite some time now."

"Old habits die hard," I said and shrug my shoulders, "I'm not to use to being around a miko all the time even with Midoriko-dono I was a bit closed off. It's in my nature."

"That's going to change," Kagome-dono said holding the three cartons in her hands, "You and I will be friends and not associates. I'll make sure of that."

I smiled; I was doing that a lot with her lately.

"We'll see, Kagome-dono," I reply, "We'll see."

**End Mimirou's POV**

After buying the ice cream and downing a few bowls, Kagome and Mimirou decided to turn in for the night.

"Be sure to get some sleep," Kagome said, "We will begin school soon; you need to get used to sleeping regularly even if you are a demon."

"I understand," Mimirou said and paused before returning to her room, "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you before we retire, Kagome-dono?"

Kagome shook her head, "I'll be fine on my own. You get some rest." 

Mimirou stood still for awhile just watching Kagome before going in her room without another word. Kagome stood in the hall for a minute looking at Mimirou's closed door before heading to the front door off their home. She had planned on going out to think for a bit and didn't want Mimirou to worry about her. Kagome opened the door and walked out of the apartment but not before grabbing an umbrella. It was supposed to rain tonight.

-O0o0O-

Nakahara Sunako sat on the swing set counting the money in her pocket. She sighed; she didn't nearly have enough to live on her own. Sunako didn't know what to do especially with her situation back at her aunt's house; she couldn't live with such beautiful bright creatures.

"Hey, girly! Want to hang out with us?" someone behind Sunako asked her. She turned around slowly startling the two people who stood behind her. They cried out in fear; calling her "A witch!" and "Ghost!" Their cries alerted two bystanders who immediately wanted to see the supposed ghostly figure. Before they could see her, Sunako ran from her place on the swing.

'There is no place for an ugly girl in this world…' Sunako thought as she ran through the city streets. A crowd of people began to follow her and she increased her speed only to trip over her own feet. Instead of falling flat on her face like she anticipated, she crashed into someone else. Arms wrapped around her holding her against comforting warmth. Sunako looked up and looked in the eyes of her savior. Bright blue eyes welcomed her, but the face was covered with white bandages.

"AH! A mummy has caught the ghost!" someone in the background said.

"Maybe we should save her?"

"Maybe if she wasn't so ugly!"

Behind her bangs, Sunako's eyes widened.

'This cannot…be happening…' Sunako thought; tears were leaking through her eyes, 'I just…I just want…to melt into the darkness…'

"That's enough!" the mummy said with a harsh tone at the people. The blue eyes seemed to be burn in fury. The crowd fled in fear.

"Mummy-sama?'" Sunako said silently and stood up on her own.

"Mummy…sama?" 'Mummy-sama' said in a confused voice before laughing so hard she had to clutch her stomach with her bandaged hands. Her laughing stopped and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I've been called a lot of things recently, but that has to be one of the most original ones I've heard!" she said and held her hand out to the one she saved, "My name's Higurashi Kagome. Are you all right?"

Before Sunako could answer, there was a clap of thunder and rain began to poor down. Sunako and Kagome were beginning to be soaked by the rainfall. Kagome opened her umbrella and held it over Sunako and herself.

"Come on, I'll walk you home if you lead the way," Kagome said, "What was your name?"

"Nakahara Sunako," Sunako answered in a low voice; she felt so confused, "Why are you helping me, Mummy-sama?"

Kagome paused for a moment, thinking of the right thing to say, "Who else but a mummy would be better to help a ghost, Ghost-chan?"

Sunako didn't say anything; she only found herself deeper in thought. She didn't sense any malice or mocking when Kagome talked to her. Despite herself, Sunako smiled.

"Of course, Mummy-sama."

-O0o0O-

Takano Kyohei sneezed as he placed his hand on the door knob of the mansion. He was out in the rain for nearly half an hour looking for Sunako and had no luck finding her. He walked into the house and noticed someone walking passed the door covered in bandages with only black hair visible. It seemed to be holding a bowl of something. Kyohei glared at the person; assuming it was Sunako-chan.

"Oi! What's the big idea, Sunako-chan?" he shouted, "Sneaking out like that and then coming back before I had a chance to get you? I got all wet for nothing! And what's with the bandages?!"

"Sunako-chan" dropped the bowl getting hot soup on her bandages. She turned to Kyohei with wide frightened eyes. She backed away until she hit the wall and sunk the floor. She covered her head with her arms and began to whimper fearfully.

"Kyohei!" someone shouted behind him. It was his one of his roommate, Oda Takenaga, with his other two, Toyama Yuki and Morii Ranmaru.

"Kyohei, what did you do to, Sunako-chan?" Takenaga asked.

"What did I do? What did I do?!" Kyohei shouted, "She's the one who left the house and came back covered in bandages!" He was really fed up with the way things were going. He walked over to the shivering figure hunched against the wall. He grabbed a knot that tied the bandages together and began to yank it off.

"Let's just see how ugly you are."

-O0o0O-

Kagome smiled as she carried the bowl of soup to Sunako's room. Her new friend had gotten a little fever in the rain so Kagome made her some to make her feel better since she wasn't affected by it. She made sure to clean up everything when she was done and put the remainder of the soup in a container in the refrigerator. Sunako seemed like such a nice person. She insisted on calling her Mummy-sama which she didn't mind at all; it was sort of an endearment. Kagome also commented her room saying it was unique if not a bit dark. Sunako also had quite the horror movie collection. Kagome offered to bring her a copy of "Freddy vs. Jason" so they could watch it together.

'She's such a sweet girl,' Kagome thought, 'I wonder why her bangs are so long though? Could she want to her hide her face?'

Kagome was passing by the front door when it opened. A man with dark blonde hair opened the door and was standing angrily in the doorway. He began to yell at her for some reason. Kagome began to breathe erratically. His yelling, his angry voice, how it reminded her…of that…one night…Kagome dropped the bowl she carried and pushed her back against the wall and cowered on the floor hiding her face from his view.

'Please…stay away,' she thought desperately. She didn't notice him approaching her until he pulled tightly on her bandages.

-O0o0O-

Sunako walked out of her room despite what Kagome told her to find the mummy in question. She was feeling very giddy at the moment and she doubted it was due to her slight fever. She met someone who liked her horror movies and Hiroshi-kun, Akira-kun, and Josephine. She didn't even ask about her bangs.

While she was caught up in her thoughts, Sunako heard a crash from downstairs.

"Huh? Mummy-sama?" Sunako murmured before going downstairs. She saw one of the bright creatures attacking her Mummy-sama by pulling on her bandages.

-O0o0o-

"No! Mummy-sama!" Sunako shouted and everyone looked up at her.

"Sunako-chan!" Yuki said and turned back to the girl, whose bandages Kyohei had released, "Then who…"

Kyohei had already pulled off some of the bandages on Kagome's face. Strips of white fell onto the floor but Kagome held her hands to her face so they all couldn't see much of it.

In the brief pause, one of the large double door was knocked off its hinges and slide across the floor. The four boys rushed over to one another and cowered from the sudden dark presence that entered the house. A certain angry half-transformed demon was standing at the door. Her claws were lengthened and her eyes were red as she surveyed the scene. Her hair stuck to her face and body giving her a dark appearance. Mimirou walked over to Kagome frowning at her trembling form and the torn bandages on the floor. She unzipped her jacket and threw it over Kagome's body covering her body.

Sunako looked star-struck as she gazed a Mimirou in her black wife beater and black pajama bottoms. Her appearance was positively horrific.

"Youkai-sama," she whispered in an amazed voice.

Mimirou turned to the four boys and glared at them with fiery red eyes. She began to speak with her voice a low growling voice.

"Okay, just whose ass do I need to kick for this?!"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—There you go. Be sure to check on that information on The Wallflower AKA Perfect Girl Evolution AKA Yamato Nadehiko Shichi Henge if you need to know anything about the series. Awesome series by the way, I recommend it if you like Fruits Basket or Ouran High.

(edited 10.27.07)


	2. Chapter 2

punkish furball—I'm back!

**Words to Ponder:**

I hope the info. in chapter one was useful. It all still exists as far as I know.

Thank you, Kurama'sFoxyMiko, Kagome Lady of Darkness, naru-chan13, Shiori The Lady Kazakage, honey-senpai, faskjkfpoakfpplad, DeathNoteMaker, crystal lilith, 1s2MomoChan, Akikazu, Deadlsilence39, FuzzyPurpleWatermelons, Crazy Mishka, LadyAkina, sasukeandkagomefan, scarletfeline73, Saturnblue, and cowgirlkitten2000 for reviewing. YAY!

**Chapter 2**

Mimirou rolled her eyes as she watched the four teens cry and cower on the floor before her. It was a pathetic site really.

'They are males after all,' she thought, 'They could at least show a little backbone. It's almost enough to make me not want to kill them.' Mimirou flexed her claws in anticipation and snorted a little, 'Almost.'

With the rain and wind was continually coming into the house with the absence of the door wildly whipping around Mimirou's wet hair, Mimirou raised her feline clan claws preparing for the impact on the soft human flesh. A small grin made its way on her face. Just as she went to bring back her claws she found a slight resistance. Kagome latched herself onto Mimirou's arm the jacket still shrouding her appearance.

"Please, don't," Kagome whispered in a pleading voice. Mimirou sighed and lowered her arm in defeat. She kneeled in front of Kagome and put her hands on her uncovered face.

"Okay," she said and reached into her pajama pants pocket, pulling out a roll of bandages, "I thought it would be wise to bring some for you. I assumed something was going happen when you left the apartment."

"Arigato," Kagome said quietly and walked over to Sunako, "Can you please show me to your bathroom?"

"Hai, Mummy-sama," Sunako said and took her up the stairs leaving Mimirou and the four boys.

"Well," Mimirou said, turning her attention back at the four boys, "I'm going to fix this door and clean up the water. You should do something useful or at least stay out of my way."

"Oi, this isn't your house! Who are you to think you can tell us what to do?!" Kyohei shouted.

"Technically, it isn't ours either," Yuki said sheepishly and rubbed his neck.

"Shut up!" Kyohei shouted at the much smaller boy.

"Hey," Mimirou said pushing the fallen double door in its place with one arm, "What did I say about staying out of my way?" Her golden eyes tinged pink.

"Ahh!" the boys all shouted and ran into the kitchen.

"Finally," Mimirou said aloud and placed one of her claws on each side of one of the hinges. With her demonic energy, she welded the hinge back in its proper place. Once she repeated the process with the other hinges, Mimirou looked at the water that had poured into the room and the forgotten broken bowl and soap. She also noted the water dripping from her person as well.

"Hmm…I think that for this task I will require a sponge," Mimirou said to herself and pressed her foot in one of the puddles, "Yep, definitely a sponge. There should be one in the kitchen area." Taking several sniffs, Mimirou found the scent of food and ran in that direction.

-O0o0O-

Kagome was in the bathroom, wrapping her bandages. There wasn't much to fix really. The ones on her forearms and her hands had gotten a little soaked and of course the ones covering—or were covering—her face had to be fixed. Sunako sat on the other side of the bathroom door asking Kagome all kinds of questions about Mimirou or Youkai-sama as she had come to call her. Kagome smiled.

'Ghost-chan, Mummy-sama, and Youkai-sama,' she thought, 'I have a feeling we're going to be good friends.'

"Well," Kagome started, trying to answer her questions carefully, "Youkai-sama lives with me in my apartment. It's been about 3 weeks since we've been living there and we met about 2 months ago."

"Has Youkai-sama ever killed anyone?" Sunako asked with her voice trembling with excitement.

"You'll have to ask her yourself," Kagome said, "but she is an excellent fighter and has quite the weapon collection. Some even have original blood stains still on them. They're kinda hard to get off sometimes."

Sunako squealed in excitement behind the door, "Would Youkai-sama ever show them to me?"

"If you ask," Kagome said, "I'm a bit of a fighter too. Sometimes we spar together. Maybe you could sit in sometimes if you want." Kagome paused. She sensed Sunako had something familiar in her aura, like that of a warrior.

'She must know how to fight too,' she thought.

"REALLY?" Sunako squealed yet again; there seemed to be no end to her excitement.

"Perhaps you could spar with us too, Ghost-chan," Kagome said.

"Ano, I wouldn't be as good as Mummy-sama or Youkai-sama," Sunako said.

Kagome tied the final knot in her bandages and opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. Sunako fell backwards and settled between her feet, similar to another scene that happened earlier today.

"Don't sell yourself short," Kagome said with a smile, "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Sunako looked at Kagome's shining blue eyes and her tender smile. Her own violet eyes widened beneath her bangs.

'Mummy-sama…shines just like a dazzling creature,' she thought and a stream of blood gushed from her nose.

"Sunako, are you okay?" Kagome asked and turned around to get a wet face towel from the bathroom. She handed it to Sunako. She took and wiped her face free from blood.

"I'm fine, Mummy-sama," Sunako said and sneezed.

"Oh, I forgot about your fever," Kagome said and felt Sunako's forehead, "You're still a little warm. I was supposed to bring you that soup while you lie down for a while. I'm sorry."

"No, it wasn't you're fault, Mummy-sama," Sunako said, "I'm fine." Sunako sneezed again.

"Yeah right," Kagome said and helped Sunako stand up, "But if you insist we can just go into your room and watch some movies together with Youkai-sama."

That cheered Sunako up and she jumped to her feet.

"By the way, who are those boys who live here with you?" Kagome asked.

"Those dazzling creatures…are to turn me into a lady for my aunt…so that they don't have to pay her rent," Sunako said, "I only meet them today and I want to have as little interaction with them as possible."

"Hmm…that sounds a little strange," Kagome said, "but maybe you're being too hard on them. After all, you said you don't know them too well."

'I can't help but wonder what type of woman this aunt of Sunako's is,' Kagome thought.

"Maybe," Sunako said, "It's late. Why don't you and Youkai-sama stay the night?"

"We'd like that," Kagome said.

-O0o0O-

"Sponge…sponge…sponge," Mimirou repeated as she looked through all drawers and cabinets in the kitchen. She had already placed a bowl of warm water and some soap on the counter.

"Sponge…sponge…sponge," Mimirou opened freezer, which she thought was another cabinet, and sighed finding no sponge.

"Hello?" someone behind her asked.

'That blonde boy,' Mimirou thought, 'The smaller one.' Mimirou turned and acknowledged him with a slight nod of her head.

"Ah, I'm Yuki," he said and again Mimirou nodded. He began to speak again about something or other, but Mimirou paid no attention.

'Hmm…shirt…sponge…hmm…' Mimirou thought. With fast hands, she grabbed Yuki by the shoulders and pulled off his shirt. She quickly fled the room with her supplies. He screamed and the other three came into the kitchen.

"What is it, Yuki?" Takenaga asked.

"My shirt!" he cried while pointing in the direction Mimirou went, "Scary girl took my shirt!"

"Sunako-chan?" Ranmaru said.

"No, no!" Yuki said, "Scary demon girl!"

"Yes?" Mimirou said walking into the kitchen. Thanks to her demonic speed, she finished cleaning in a flash. She dumped the pieces of the soup bowl into the trash can and handed the bowl of water with something floating in it to Yuki.

"Thank you," Mimirou said, "Your shirt is a very good sponge."

"Sponge?!" Kyohei shouted, "How could you use a shirt as a sponge?"

"A sponge could not be found," Mimirou said, shrugging her shoulders, "and a sponge was needed." Mimirou turned and left the kitchen.

Kyohei scoffed at Mimioru's back and looked around the kitchen. His stomach began to growl.

"So who's hungry?"

-O0o0O-

Mimirou walked down the halls of the large home following Kagome's scent. She ended up at a door with a sign reading "Sunako-chan's room". She pressed her disguised ear against the door.

"Kagome-dono?" she called outside of the door.

"In here, Youkai-sama," Kagome said from inside.

'Youkai-sama?' Mimirou thought in confusion at the new title but shook the thought off. She opened the door and her eyes immediately adjusted to the lack of light. Looked around and found a seat on the floor next to Kagome. Sitting herself beside her, Mimirou noticed the grotesque décor and figures flashing on the lighted screen on a device called "television". That other girl, whose name Mimirou did not know was staring at her intently beneath her long black bangs.

"May I help you?" Mimirou asked blinking her curiously with her wet black hair still plastered to her face. The girl fell onto the ground with blood gushing from her nose.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Mimirou asked as Kagome giggled behind her hand.

"Youkai-sama, this is Ghost-chan," Kagome said and Mimirou slowly nodded.

"Well, greetings to you, Ghost-chan," Mimirou said and looked onto the television screen.

"Youkai-sama," Sunako asked in a trembling voice, "Have you ever…killed anyone?"

Mimirou was confused by the question but decided to answer truthfully.

"Yes," Mimirou said, "but not recently."

Sunako squealed, "How did you do it?"

Mimirou put her finger to her lips.

"Difficult question. I did it so many times. There are so many situations to consider. There are so many techniques, so many combinations, not too mention more than one individual at once. It's hard to pick out the best one to tell about," Mimirou said.

"Hai," Kagome said shaking her head along with her.

"Mummy-sama, have you killed someone too?" Sunako said barely containing her mirth.

Kagome put a bandaged finger to her lips, "It's a secret."

"This is so awesome!" Sunako shouted and threw her hands up above her head, "Do you have a weapon with you that you would kill someone with?"

"Of course," Mimirou said puffing out her chest out a bit with pride, "Unlike some people who should." She turned an accusing glance at Kagome.

"You'll never know when you have to defend yourself," Mimirou scolded lightly.

"I'm much rather use my fists, thank you," Kagome said.

"May I…see the weapon, please?" Sunako asked timidly.

Mimirou pulled a small dagger from the waistline of her pants. She handed it to Sunako, who held it as if it were precious and fragile.

"You can have that," Mimirou said, "I always can acquire more."

Sunako frowned at her new gift after thanking Mimirou for it.

"Is there a problem?" Kagome asked.

"Not really," Sunako said, "There just isn't any blood on it."

"Of course not," Mimirou said, "Letting the blade get too bloody may make it blunt and not cut as efficiently."

"Ah," Sunako said and placed the gift on her dresser.

Mimirou smiled softly and thought, 'It's nice talking with Kagome-dono and Ghost-chan like this.' She turned and noticed something human shaped behind her. It was like a large human replica only the organs were showing.

'I never saw such a doll before,' she thought to herself.

"I like this," Mimirou said and propped it up against her. Then her nostrils flared out as she caught a scent.

"Something is burning," Mimirou said bluntly, "In the kitchen."

"Let's investigate," Kagome said and stood up with Mimirou and Sunako. They all made their way downstairs with Mimirou holding Hiroshi under her arm.

-O0o0O-

"Are you sure you can cook?"

"Let's eat out somewhere."

"We don't have the money for that."

Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru pestered Kyohei as he attempted to cook something while wearing a frilly pink apron.

"Let's just call some girls," Ranmaru said, "They could cook for us."

"No, they're too noisy," Yuki said with a frown.

"Shut up," Kyohei said, "I said I'd make it! What's so hard about making dinner anyway?" Kyohei shouted loudly as he cut himself with a large knife while talking.

"Maybe Sunako-chan could cook for us?" Takenaga suggested.

"We don't know if Sunako-chan is a good cook," Yuki said.

"Besides," Ranmaru said, "How are we supposed to communicate with someone who shuts herself in her room all the time?"

The others nodded in agreement and turned their attention back to dinner.

"Kyohei, hurry up so I can cut the vegetables," Takenaga said.

"Don't order me around!" Kyohei shouted and the oven burst open with flames.

"Idiots," Mimirou said under her breath as she, Kagome, and Sunako peeked into the doorway.

Sunako walked up past the two of them and made her way to the counter. The four boys shouted as Sunako grabbed a knife. While they shouted in fear, Sunako chopped up and prepared a fish on the oven.

Mimirou and Kagome watched indifferently as the finished meal was placed on the table and the boys began to eat ravenously.

"Pigs," Mimirou said and sat down placing Hiroshi on the side of her. Kagome took a seat by her also.

"Are you hungry, Mummy-sama or Youkai-sama?" Sunako asked turning her attention back at her two guests.

Kagome shook her head, "No, thank you."

"I hunger not," Mimirou said adjusting Hiroshi so he wouldn't slouch so badly.

"I don't think anyone would want to eat with such a disgusting thing at the table," Kyohei said pausing in his consumption.

"If that is how you feel, just go you really wish to leave the table that badly," Mimirou said causing Kagome to giggle.

"Why you?!" Kyohei shouted, jumping out of his seat.

Mimirou just rolled her eyes. While the four boys were eating, Kagome untied the bandages on her hands and forearms so she wouldn't get any projectiles on them.

'They're cute, I'll give 'em that much,' Kagome thought, 'but they eat like they haven't eaten anything in days.'

Sunako fought off a nose bleed as she noticed the smooth skin of her hands and how they were delicately folded in her lap.

"Ano," Sunako said getting everyone's attention, "About earlier…sumimasen."

"Sumimasen," Kagome said deciding her earlier actions weren't exactly ideal either, "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

Mimirou nodded in agreement and Kagome elbowed her in the stomach. Mimirou growled slightly but decided to apologize also.

"So anyway," Mimirou said in a tight voice, "about all that other stuff...Su…mi…ma…sen…" She gritted her teeth together and managed to pull her lips in a grimace which was supposed to be a smile.

"Well, later," Sunako said and stood up and Kagome and Mimirou followed her.

"Wait," Ranmaru said to Sunako, "I think you lit my fire. Your cooking is good and you don't look as bad when you're turned away. I think you got potential." The other boys applauded in the background. "Please show me your face, sweet honey." Ranmaru blow a kiss in Sunako's direction but she cowered from it.

'That has to be the worst pickup line ever,' Kagome thought.

'Strange,' Mimirou thought, 'Why does the red one wish to be on fire? And why must Sunako start it?'

"No way!" Sunako shouted and tried to run but Kyohei pounced on her.

"Hold on a sec. you looked at my face and made all that fuss," he held a rubber band between his thumb and finger, "I'm not going to let you get away with hiding yours again."

Sunako tried to run away and the both of them began to slide all around the house on the floor.

"This will not end well," Mimirou said as the others decided to follow the two while she and Kagome remained in the kitchen.

"Do you think Sunako-chan will be okay?" Kagome asked. Mimirou shrugged her shoulders.

"It matters not to me," Mimirou said, "but I do suppose she will be in the need of some consoling in about…" Panicked cries shattered the atmosphere of the room, "right now I'd say."

Kagome said, "I think I'll check on Sunako. I trust you'll take care of the boys."

Mimirou cracked her knuckles with a smile and walked out of the dining room.

"No violence, Mimirou," Kagome called out to her.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Kagome-dono." Kagome sighed and decided to take over for her just to make sure.

-O0o0O-

"Did you see her face?"

"How could a girl deal with such dry skin?!"

"Her lips were all chapped."

"Such a drag. She wasn't even that ugly."

"I'm sure it wasn't all that bad," Kagome said, leaning against the doorway and surveying the damage.

"Ah…Mummy-sama…wasn't it?" Takenaga said not entirely sure what to call her.

"Oh, I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said remembering she did not introduce herself earlier and bowed slightly.

"Hello, Kagome-chan," Yuki said, "Are you Sunako-chan's friend?"

"Yes, we just meet today," Kagome said smiling beneath her bandages.

"So what do you want?" Kyohei asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I just wanted to see about what happened with Sunako-chan," Kagome said, "I heard a lot shouting."

"It was nothing to worry about," Kyohei said and got a thoughtful look on his face, "Why don't you show us what's behind all those bandages?"

"I don't think this is what we are talking about," Kagome said hastily in a high voice and waved her arms around trying to change the subject. Kyohei stepped up to her with a pair of scissors in his hands. He snipped the knot on the side of her head in the same place he had pulled on earlier. The bandages on her face loosened a little and fell off slightly showing off a bit of her skin.

Kagome quickly froze in the position she was in and brought her hands to her face. She felt the skin of her face with her un-bandaged hands; she had forgotten to re-bandage them. Kagome took a few steps back and then turned around and ran back up to Sunako's room. She knocked on the door with tears streaming down her face through the cage of her fingers.

"Sunako, will you please let me in?" Kagome said softly at the door.

The door creaked open and Kagome went inside. She let her hands fall, content that it was only Sunako and the room was dark.

"Kagome?" Sunako called out to the sobbing girl using her name for the first time. She remembered Youkai-sama calling her that name.

"I'm fine," Kagome said, wiping her tears from her face. Sunako frowned.

"Such a bright person should mar her face with tears," Sunako said and lowered her head, "or spend time with such an ugly person."

"That's nice of you to say," Kagome said, "but I haven't been bright in a long time and I already told you that you shouldn't sell yourself short." Kagome scooted closer to Sunako on the floor and grabbed her hand, "But if we could at least stay in the darkness together."

Sunako nodded and they both turned to the T.V. screen just as an unsuspecting victim had the flesh torn from her bones.

-O0o0O-

Mimirou rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. It seemed the more time she spent in this house; the more she wanted to rip her ears off. She opted to let Kagome handle the situation by herself and immediately regretted it. She walked up slowly to the four objects of her fury. They were talking about Kagome.

"Did you get to see Kagome-chan's face at all?" Yuki asked.

"Not really," Takenaga said, "She covered it too quickly."

"Such a shame really," Ranmaru said, "She had those lucid blue eyes and such a filled out body. Not to mention those luscious pink lips. Absolutely kissable."

"She obviously takes care of her hair and skin," Takenaga said.

"Why would she hide her face then?" Yuki asked.

"Who cares?" Kyohei said just about fed up with all these girls and their face issues.

"I do believe this rather bothersome," Mimirou said walking onto the scene with Hiroshi under her arm once again, "You have to be some of the most infuriating individuals I've ever come in contact with. However, I have heard of this situation of turning Sunako-sama into a lady and I do believe it would be best to keep Kagome-dono and myself around."

"How so?" Takenaga asked. He was confused that the seemingly quiet girl was speaking so much.

"Kagome-dono and Sunako-sama seem to be in the same type of situation," Mimirou began, "and have also grown to be quite fond of each other in such a short amount of time. Of course they will spend time together. And naturally I will have to watch over Kagome-dono." Mimirou sighed, "Of course I have to be near you insufferable imbeciles, but I guess I'll just have to settle with that matter later. Now I'll go obtain some milk and retire to Sunako-sama's room. Good night to all of you," Mimirou left the room having said her piece. She went into the kitchen and retrieved a carton of milk from the refrigerator. Taking the whole container, Mimirou drank from it as she walked back to the door with the sign reading "Sunako-chan's Room" careful not to spill some milk or drop Hiroshi. She opened it without knocking and walked into the room. Kagome and Sunako were both sleeping on the floor leaning on each other. Mimirou smiled softly and sat Hiroshi on the wall.

"Good night, Kagome-dono and Sunako-sama," she whispered and sat against the wall and fell asleep that way.

-O0o0O-

"I still have no idea what to do about Sunako-chan," Takenaga said with his head in his hands, "Looks like Auntie won this one."

"Maybe it's going to get better," Yuki said optimistically. The phone rang and Ranmaru went to answer it.

"Hello? Oh, yes, Auntie. How are you? Yes, Sunako-chan is already well on her way to becoming a lady," he said.

Just then, Sunako, Kagome, and Mimirou with Hiroshi under her arm walked into the room. Kagome with fresh bandages and she and Sunako both wore a black cloak. Sunako had a white mask and dark colored glasses. Mimirou was still in her slightly damp clothes that had dried a little with her hair in a long braid.

"Would you like so tea?" Sunako asked. Kagome and Mimirou both nodded and the trio drank from the tea cups with loud slurping noises.

"We have to turn that into a lady?! IT CAN'T BE DONE!!!!!"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—There you go! Much more to come and it gets better. The first two chapters just got through the first episode of Wallflower. I'll update as soon as I can! L83R, DUDES!!!!

(edited 10.28.07)


	3. Chapter 3

punkish furball—Here you go!

**Words to ponder:**

Thank you Lady Softball, naru-chan13, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Yue Hime, iluvchocs, crystal lilith, cowgirlkitten2000, DeathNoteMaker, Shiori The Lady Kazekage, Silver Night Phoenix, LadyAkina, Saturnblue, AkumiKumoriRyuu, Yukino Amida, ShojoNoHiSora, and mimi for reviewing.

Once again I'd like to say if you haven't checked out the show from the links in the first chapter or don't own the manga, I think it would be best if you did. It will give you a better idea about Sunako's looks if she looks like a regular person or is in super deformed form. I don't like to write if she is in which appearance. Most of the time she is in super deformed mode though. I'm not saying rush out and buy the DVD or manga, just use the link if you don't have either. Thank you.

I also cut out the Goth-Loli sisters. They're not really important but are uber funny.

**Chapter 3**

"Kagome-dono, I don't find this appealing in the least," Mimirou said walking towards a school building with Kagome by her side.

"It was your idea, ya know," Kagome said, "And don't call me 'Dono'. I thought we went over that."

"This idea was to work out for your benefit," Mimirou said ignoring Kagome's last comment, "I'm not at fault because human females find me…attractive in male attire. I certainly didn't intend for their constant staring or their incessant squawking to make my ear drums bleed."

"Whatever you say," Kagome said jokingly, "but at least your idea worked for me."

"And that is all that matters," Mimirou said.

"I was just kidding' ya know," Kagome said.

"Look over there," Mimirou said point to a large crowd of female students in front of the school in a sort of line.

"I wonder what draws their attention so," Mimirou said.

"Only one way to find out," Kagome said and pulled Mimirou over to the crowd. Once there, they saw what caused almost all of the girls to stand at attention. It was a procession of sorts. Kyohei, Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki were walking towards the same school building Kagome and Mimirou were.

"Interesting development," Mimirou commented, "I did not know that they attended this establishment as well."

"But where is Sunako?" Kagome asked. Suddenly the squeals of feminine delight turned to cries of terror.

"There she is!" Kagome said excitedly. She made her way through the masses and stood in front of Sunako.

"Ohayo-, Ghost-chan," Kagome said standing in front of Sunako.

"Oh, Ohayo, Mummy-sama," Sunako said. She took in Kagome's appearance. Her bandages were still in place only she wore the boys' regulation uniform instead of the girls'. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail behind her head. Kagome was smiling as her bright blue eyes shone brightly.

"Ohayo," Mimirou said simply walking up to the two. She too adorned the boys' uniform with her hair braided so that it went past her waist. Her uniquely colored eyes held irritation in those bright golden irises. Sunako began to sway a bit as she felt a nosebleed coming on.

'How can someone be so bright dressed as either a male or female?' she thought.

"Oh, look at him!" the girls shouted.

"He's so cute!"

"I love his eyes!"

"And the one who wears bandages!"

"I bet he's really hot under all of them."

"His hair looks so soft."

Mimirou growled slightly in irritation and Kagome blushed while managing giggling at Mimirou's distress at the same time.

"Mummy-sama," Sunako began, "why are you and Youkai-sama wearing the boys' uniform?"

"It was Youkai-sama's idea," Kagome explained, "She said that the skirt on the girls' uniform would draw to much attention to the bandages on my legs. And no one has to know I'm a girl since P.E. is optional."

"Soka--," Sunako said, "demo---, something seems to be the matter with Youkai-sama."

"You think they could tell a female from a male," Mimirou snarled under her breath, "It's a wonder that you humans are able to procreate your own species let alone populate a whole planet."

"Oh, that," Kagome said and continued to giggle behind her hand, "well, Youkai-sama didn't know that she was going to get some much attention from the other girls."

"What do you two think you're doing here dressed like that?" Kyohei shouted noticed Kagome and Mimirou behind them.

"Nothing that concerns you," Mimirou said bitterly. She hadn't forgotten what happened the last time the met.

"We just felt like, ya know, mixing it up a bit," Kagome said nervously. She hadn't completely gotten over what happened before either.

"So you're going to start attending here as well?" Takenaga asked.

"Apparently," Mimirou said dryly, "We do not do this sort of thing for amusement."

"Mimirou, be polite," Kagome scolded lightly.

"Ohayo, minna-san----!" was heard above the cries of the girls.

"Don't tell me… it's another one," Mimirou said and began to dig in her ears.

A girl walked up with long reddish brown hair smiling while holding her bag in front of her. The rest of the girls retreated saying they only looked worse in comparison.

"Another bright creature," Sunako whispered crouching low to the ground.

"Oh, Ghost-chan," Kagome said and sweat dropped.

Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki fled the scene and Mimirou bowed at Kagome before following behind them.

"Pardon, Kagome-dono, but I do believe it must familiarize myself with this building. Ja!" Mimirou said over her shoulder.

'Yeah right, ditcher,' Kagome thought to herself.

Once the girl was closer, Kagome decided to be polite and introduce herself seeing as Sunako was just looking in the opposite direction.

"Ohayo," Kagome said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Higurashi Kagome." 

"I'm Kasahara Noi. I heard about you, Kagome-chan," she said and looked at Sunako, "You're Sunako-chan aren't you?" Sunako squealed at the declaration and her nose began to bleed.

"Are you okay?!" Noi shouted, surprised at the sudden bodily function.

"Yes," Sunako said, "it happens whenever I'm around pretty people."

"Oh, you think I'm pretty!" Noi exclaimed, "Were you listenin—"

"Not really," Kyohei said who had stayed behind.

"What's with that attitude?!" Noi asked angrily.

"It's the attitude I always have isn't it?" Kyohei countered.

"Not cute!" Noi said.

"I don't want to hear that from you!"

"What?! You skanky-looking gangster wannabe!"

Kagome and Sunako watched as the two fought and threw insults back and forth.

"Wanna go get our classroom numbers from the front office?" Kagome asked Sunako, "This seems like it won't end soon and the bell should be ringing soon."

"Hai," Sunako said holding a blood stained handkerchief up to her nose. The two continued walking towards the building.

"Enough of this!" Kyohei finally said and turned around, "Sunako-chan let's…"

He turned and notices that Kagome and Sunako had left and they were almost to the door of the school.

"Hey, wait for me!" he shouted and ran after them.

"See you later, Kagome-chan, Sunako-chan!" Noi shouted after them and waved.

'Wait a minute,' Noi paused and thought, 'Why is Kagome-chan wearing a boys' uniform?'

-O0o0O-

Kagome and Sunako both stood in front of classroom 1-G. Luckily, it turned out they were in the same class.

"These are our new transfer students; Nakahara Sunako-san and Higurashi Kagome-san," the teacher said. Both of their expressions were blank.

"Please take your seats," the teacher said and Kagome and Sunako both walked to the back of the classroom. Whispers immediately began about their appearances. Sunako sighed.

"Don't worry," Kagome said in a voice only she could hear, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Sunako smiled a little, "If you say so, Mummy-sama."

As soon as the two took a seat in their desk they were assaulted by white flashes. A boy with glasses and a notepad got in front of their desks.

"So you two are the ones," he said, "the girl who walked to school with the four beautiful boys and the boy who all the girls like who wears the bandages. I'm here to interview the two of you!"

"Umm…interview?" Kagome said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Tomorrow's newspaper will show both of your faces!" the guy shouted.

"No way," Sunako shouted and placed her hands up over her face, "Stop!" Sunako jumped from her chair and ran from the boys.

"Ghost-chan!" Kagome shouted and followed after her. The crowd armed with notepads and cameras followed them outside the classroom. They managed to duck into the science lab to escape the mob.

"We'll be safe in here," Kagome said and looked at Sunako. She was staring starry eyed at all of the animals and specimens in the jars around the room. Kagome had to admit; it did look pretty cool.

"You stay here," Kagome said, "I'll lead them away."

"But what about you?" Sunako asked, cradling a jar next to her.

"Don't worry," Kagome said. She paused to rip off the bandages on her right hand. She bit her finger very hard and blood began to ooze out of the small cut. Kagome got as much blood as she could onto the strip of white and handed it to Sunako.

"Mimirou will smell this and came here," Kagome explained, "You tell her what happened and she'll definitely make sure that this whole picture business stops today."

"Are you certain, Mummy-sama?" Sunako asked.

Kagome nodded, "Let's just say that Youkai-sama has her own methods of persuasion that are very convincing."

"Okay," Sunako said, "Be careful, Mummy-sama."

"I will," Kagome said and ran outside of the door. Sunako watched as she left and turned back to the wall of glass jars.

"Look on the bright side. At least, I'm not in the same class with those bright creatures."

-O0o0O-

Mimirou clenched her fists at her side trying to control the urge to decapitate each and every one of the females in her class, 1-D. She wasn't in the same with Kagome or Sunako and she was not pleased. At least if she had been in the room with those other four boys she would be with some people she knew of.

'Say calm,' she repeated in her mind, 'Calm. Wait…' Mimirou took a subtle sniff of the surrounding air, 'I smell Kagome-dono's blood.'

Mimirou stood up without warning causing the others that crowded around her to jump away. She walked towards the door and swiftly made her way through the hallway.

-O0o0O-

"What is that?" Kyohei asked as Ranmaru held up the poster.

"It's for the Sunako and Kagome Derby," he said, "The first person to get a picture of Sunako-chan's or Kagome-chan's face will get 100,000 yen for both pictures."

"Seriously?!" Kyohei said, "So one of us could take them and get the money, ne?"

"That is not a joke, Kyohei," Takenaga said.

"Don't worry," Ranmaru said, "Everything is going to calm down in a while."

-O0o0O-

"Go away!" Kagome shouted behind her as she ran away from the group of students who were carrying everything from digital cameras to camera phones.

"No wait!"

"We need to get a clear picture!"

'Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea,' Kagome said, 'I'd rather face down a hoard of demons any day!'

Kagome ducked down a hall and ran into a room. She sighed in relief finding it to be dark with no one else around. She walked over to the wall and leaned against it.

"Mimirou shouldn't be too much longer now," she said to herself.

While Kagome rested against the wall, the door was kicked open.

"It's like, Oh my God, I'm so pissed off!" the one who kicked the door open shouted.

"Don't tell me," Kagome said despondently and saw who intruded on her peace. There was a group of four girls each of them having a really dark tan, the infamous Ganguro army.

'Somebody's hanging at the tanning beds way too often,' Kagome thought.

"I know," another said, "That Sunako girl is pissing me off hanging out with Kyohei-kun."

"We totally need to make her pay!"

"Excuse me," Kagome said not being able to stay silent any longer, "I cannot let you do anything to my friend, Sunako-chan."

"What are you going to do about it?" the girl said.

The group of girls looked at the Kagome and noticed how she looked. They recognized her as that guy from the ad hanging on all of the walls in the school.

"You're that hot new transfer guy, Higurashi-kun!" one of them said.

"We could totally use you to make that Sunako jealous!"

"He's almost as cute as Kyohei-kun!"

"That won't be necessary," Kagome said waving her hands around wildly, "I'll just find my way out. Ja…"

"You two hold him down!" one of the girls shouted.

Two of the tanned girls grabbed onto one of Kagome's arms. The one who seemed to be the leader pulled out a pair of scissors. Kagome tried to get free but their grip was too strong and she was tired from all that running before.

'Come on, Mimirou,' Kagome thought frantically but she did not come. The bandages were already snipped off her face and fell to ground. It was just like before except her face was completely visible since her hair was pulled back and her hands weren't free to cover her face.

"I'm telling you not to do it!" one of the girls insisted.

"What the hell not?!" she shouted. The girl who warned her pointed to the kicked down door. Kyohei stood in front of the room with his hands in his pockets.

"So, group bullying," he said.

"Kyo…Kyohei-kun?!" the girls shouted.

Kyohei walked into the room and through his jacket over Kagome's head as the two girls holding her released her immediately. He walked over to Kagome and embraced her protectively.

"You girls shouldn't be doing shit like this," he said angrily.

"Ahh! Kyohei is hugging that cute boy!" they shouted in unison.

'What's going on?!?!' Kagome thought, feeling comforted by Kyohei's warmth. His eyes went down to her face and she was sure her heart was pounding loud enough for everyone to hear, in fear and in excitement.

'She's so…' Kyohei thought but didn't know what to think. Kagome's mouth was open slightly as she breathed in deeply and her cheeks had a faint pink blush. Her sapphire blue eyes were slightly widened. Realizing he was staring, Kyohei let Kagome fall to ground and walked over to the tanned girl with the scissor still in hand.

"Oh," she said noticing the scissors are still in her hand and threw them across the room, "See? No more scissors!" Waving her hand as she apologized to him, her nail grazed Kyohei's cheek.

The girls cried out in shock.

"Congratulations are in order, ladies, you really fucked up," was heard from the broken down door. Kagome looked up and saw Mimirou standing there with Sunako by her side and Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki behind the two of them.

"Mummy-sama, what happened?" Sunako said noticing Kagome's face was uncovered and ran over to her.

"Don't try that again!" one of the Ganguro army shouted disregarding Kyohei and Kagome.

"You totally hide your face to get attention!"

"If you didn't stand out so much, this would have never happened!"

"I stand out?" Sunako said silently. Her eyes grew hard and stony. She saw the scissors on the floor and grabbed them.

'If my bangs didn't draw so much attention,' Sunako thought, 'Mummy-sama wouldn't have to have her face shone like this.'

"Fine!" she shouted and snipped off her bangs, "Now I have no reason to stand out." She pointed to Kagome and Kyohei, "Apologize to the bright creatures!"

"Bright creatures?" Kyohei said in a confused voice.

"Wow," Takenaga said, "Sunako-chan is so confident now."

"That's so cool," Yuki said. Just as he finished that statement, Sunako began to sway and fell to the ground in a pool of her blood.

'Mummy-sama's face…' she thought, 'is just too bright.'

'Oh, Ghost-chan,' Kagome thought and sweat-dropped. She turned to her side and noticed that Kyohei looked a bit sickly also.

"You okay?" Kagome asked.

"I think he may have a fever from what happened last night," Takenaga said, "Sunako-chan, do you think you can…" The words died in Takenaga's throat when he saw Sunako lying weakly on the floor in a pool of blood and Mimirou showing the Ganguro army her "persuasive techniques".

"On second thought," Takenaga said, "Can you take him home, Kagome-chan?"

"Sure," Kagome said and gave Kyohei his jacket back and Takenaga balanced Kyohei on Kagome's shoulders. The group began to walk outside leaving Sunako and Mimirou.

"That wasn't very amusing," Mimirou said, "At least with those who possessed the cameras, there were enough of them to keep the battle fun."

"Wait," one of tan girls asked from the floor, "why is Higurashi-kun taking Kyohei-kun?"

"He's friends with Sunako-chan and we all live together," Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki said together.

"AHH!"

-O0o0O-

Kagome grumbled while sitting at the foot of Kyohei's bed.

'Why am I stuck taking care of Kyohei?' she thought.

"Hey," he said from the confines of his bed.

"Yes?" Kagome said and stood up, "Is there anything you want?"

"Strawberries," he said in a weak voice.

"Okay," Kagome said and began to walk.

"In thirty seconds," he added.

"There is no way I can do that!" Kagome said.

'Well, as far as you know,' Kagome thought.

"Hurry up!" Kyohei shouted.

"Fine!" Kagome said and ran downstairs and brought up a bowl of strawberries.

"Actually, I want a sports drink," Kyohei said.

"Right away," Kagome said through gritted teeth and brought back his drink.

"Here."

"I want ice cream…strawberry flavor."

Kagome growled quietly and ran downstairs and brought up the ice cream.

"Here, but it has Yuki-kun's name on it though."

"I think I really want yogurt…strawberry flavor."

Kagome rushed downstairs and got the yogurt, remembering that Kyohei was sick and she it would best if she'd did what he asked.

"Here's your yogurt, but it's for Takenaga-kun!"

"No, maybe Jell-O," Kyohei started, "then, whatever, just clean my room."

"Sure," Kagome said and began to clean the room frantically.

'This guy is really ticking me off!' she thought as he continued to bark out orders, 'What is it everyone likes about him?'

"Here," Kagome said and held out a tray to Kyohei, "strawberries, a sports drink, ice cream, yogurt and Jell-o."

"Do you think you could make some okayu----- instead?" Kyohei asked.

Kagome almost threw the tray in the air in exasperation. Instead, she placed it on the side table by his bed.

"Oh and sorry," Kyohei said when Kagome began to walk towards the door.

"Wha?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry, about the other day and cutting you bandages and all," Kyohei said and rolled over on his side.

Kagome smiled softly at the lump in the bed, "Don't worry about it. I'll go make your okayu."

Kagome walked downstairs towards the kitchen intent on getting the okayu started.

'I hope Ghost-chan doesn't mind me pocking around in her kitchen for a while,' Kagome thought. As she passed the door, the door bell rang. Kagome opened the door and saw that Noi was at the door.

"Oh, hello," Kagome said, "School over?"

"Hello, Kagome-chan," Noi said, "And yeah. Takenaga-kun called me so I brought over some strawberries, Kyohei's favorite. I'm sorry you're stuck taking care of that jerk."

"It's okay," Kagome said, "I really don't mind. I can do it on my own, but you can stay if you want to."

"Really," Noi said looking surprised, "Do you have a thing for Kyohei?"

"Not at all," Kagome said and continued over to the kitchen, "The only thing I have for him is tolerance. He really isn't that bad."

"Hmm…" Noi said, "That's boring!"

'But I wonder if Kagome-chan knows that her face is uncovered,' Noi thought, 'She's so pretty!'

-O0o0O-

"I wish I didn't have to be with these bright creatures all the time," Sunako said as she walked home, "Especially, Kyohei-san."

"Is this all stemming from the bathroom incident you told me of?" Mimirou asked. She decided to walk home with Sunako since Kagome was looking after Kyohei. Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru walked behind them. Sunako fell behind and kneeled down on the ground with her face downwards and a nosebleed dripping blood at the mere memory of the event.

"I was just asking," Mimirou said looking back at Sunako.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sunako said, "but I really don't know what to do."

"Do me a favor then," Mimirou said.

"What is that, Youkai-sama?" Sunako asked.

"Kill 'im," Mimirou said simply.

"Kill him?" Sunako said.

"Kill him," Mimirou said with a sinister smile on her face, "I mean it's a perfectly logical solution to a perfectly logical problem, is it not?"

"Hai, Youkai-sama," Sunako said and began cackling madly.

"What do you think Sunako-chan and Mimi-chan are talking about?" Yuki asked.

"Honestly," Takenaga said but grimaced, "I'd rather not know."

"Agreed," they all said together.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—I think that was a productive chapter. Some of the dialogue came from episode 2 of The Wallflower/Perfect Girl Evolution. I'll update as soon as I can. L83R, DUDES!

-Ohayo—Good Morning

--Soka—I see.

---Demo—but

----Minna-san—everyone

-----Okayu—porridge for sick people

(edited 10.28.07)


	4. Chapter 4

punkish furball—Hello, sorry for not updating sooner!

**Words to Ponder:**

Thanks to Saturnblue, cowgirlkitten2000, LadyAkina, lildevil0644, Kurama'sFoxyMiko, LadySoftball, crystal lilith, iluvchocs, naru-chan13, Shiori The Lady Kazekage, ShojoNoHiSora, DeathNoteMaker, RubyScarlett, and Kagome Lady of Darkness for reviewing.

I've been working on a few crossovers lately; just experimenting with some animes that haven't been crossed over with InuYasha a lot like xxxHolic, Prince of Tennis (only saw about 14 here), Death Note (I love L!!), and Hellsing. I think I'll have those up later this year.

Oh, and I'm not sure who asked but the word "tenshi" in the title means "angel". So the title is "The Angel Underneath".

**Chapter 4**

Kagome smiled as she mixed the ingredients in the pot on the stove.

'Good thing everything I needed was already in Sunako-chan's kitchen,' she thought. Kagome turned off the stove and let the okayu sit for a while. She reached up her hand to wipe her forehead; she was sweating due to the heat in the kitchen. After she finished, she froze in her place. She could feel her skin.

'That's right,' she thought, 'My bandages…I never replaced them…wait…that means…' Kagome thought back to all of her previous interaction with Kyohei. He was looking at her most of the time.

'HE MUST HAVE SEEN MY FACE THE WHOLE TIME!!!!!' she thought.

"DAMMIT!" she cried out in her frustration, "ALL THAT WASTED EFFORT FOR NOTHING!" She groaned loudly and sat at the table.

"Oh well," she said out loud once she calmed down, "No use crying over it now. He's sick and probably delirious by now. No way will he remember something as unimportant as my face!" Satisfied with her new reasoning, Kagome put some of the okayu into a bowl and placed it on a tray. She left the rest of it in the pot.

"For now I'll just worry about him getting better," she said to herself, "I guess I'll get him a cold compress for his forehead too."

-O0o0O-

Sunako and Mimirou reached the door first just in time to hear Kagome's loud cry from inside the house.

"Mummy-sama?" Sunako said.

"That Kyohei-san better not have done anything to Kagome-dono," Mimirou said and clutched her fists by her side. Her eyes darkened and her nails threatened to revert back to sharp claws.

"The bright creature…was hurting…Mummy-sama?" Sunako said slowly and a small growl emitted from her lips. That is NOT going to happen.

'Must protect Mummy-sama,' she thought.

"Youkai-sama," she said in a harsh tone causing Mimirou to turn around and look at her.

"Hai?" Mimirou answered with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"I have a scythe in my room," Sunako said and a dark smile etched on her face, "It's a costume one, but it should cut good enough."

"Hmm…" Mimirou said and patted Sunako on the back, "Great idea. If only there was enough time to get something out of my room at the apartment, but that will do nicely."

"Oi," Takenaga said once he and the others reached the front door, "Why haven't you two gone inside yet?"

"You wouldn't be planning something, would you?" Ranmaru asked.

"All will come to pass," Mimirou said over her shoulder with a smirk and stepped into the house, "All in due time." She took a sniff of the air.

'Kagome-dono has been cooking something and Kyohei's scent is clouded with illness,' Mimirou thought, 'Good, he didn't hurt her. Hmm…that Noi girl…she's here to…outside in the back…'

"Come on," Mimirou said and took Sunako's hand and walked toward the back of the house.

"Demo…what about the—" Sunako started to say but Mimirou cut her off.

"All in due time," Mimirou repeated and then dropped the volume of her voice so that only Sunako can hear her, "Noi-san in here; you can't go on killing someone with a witnesses like her around."

"Hai," Sunako said and let Mimirou lead her through the house.

"Mimirou-chan is a very strange girl," Takenaga said looking at her drag Sunako towards the back of the house, "Just like Kagome-chan and Sunako-chan."

"I wonder what all of that whispering was about," Ranmaru said.

"Hopefully nothing important," Yuki said.

'But still,' Yuki thought looking in the direction Mimirou had taken Sunako, 'That look on Mimirou-chan's face and her words; what is she talking about? Probably nothing.' The image of Mimirou's retreating look played back in his mind, 'Argh! Still, who would have thought that such a sinister look would be so…kawaii! How could someone so dark and demonic can be so cute?!'

"Hey, Yuki," Ranmaru said while hitting the boy on the back of the head, "Why are you still looking that way?"

"Do you have a crush on Sunako-chan? Or maybe it is Mimirou-chan?" Takenaga said in a playful tone.

"No way!" Yuki shouted, "And don't let her hear you say that. Besides, Takenaga, you still haven't admitted you're feelings for Noi-chan."

"What feelings?!" Takenaga shouted.

-O0o0O-

"She should be near here," Mimirou said sniffing around once she and Sunako were outside. She looked behind her and sweat dropped.

"Ghost-chan, get up," she said in a dry tone that left no room for argument.

"Demo, Youkai-sama, we are near the bright creature," Sunako said in a whiney voice. Mimirou picked Sunako up by her collar and Sunako twitched and struggled in her hold.

"Honestly, how are you going to murder someone when you can't even look someone like Noi-san in the face?" Mimirou said.

"Hello," Noi said; she was sitting on the grass a little ways from the two, "Did someone call my name?"

"Hai, over here," Mimirou said and walked over to her.

"No, Youkai-sama!" Sunako shouted but Mimirou ignored her and continued to drag her towards Noi.

'Youkai-sama…is so cruel,' Sunako thought and followed Mimirou.

"Is there something wrong?" Noi asked.

"No," Mimirou replied and sat on the grass. Sunako sat next to her keeping a safe distance from Noi.

"Ne, is there something wrong?" Noi asked, "Why are you sitting so far away from me?"

"The light…" Sunako said, "…it burns…"

"Light?" Noi asked with a confused expression marring her face, "You say that a lot. What's with all this bright creature and darkness stuff?"

"From what I gather it is a general term for Sunako to use for those possessing appealing physical features," Mimirou said in an expletory tone, "and darkness, no doubt, describes those with less appealing features and is considered ugly."

"Then why don't you just be brighter yourself and quit with all the darkness?" Noi said.

"That's easy for you to say," Sunako said matter-of-factly, "You're a bright creature yourself. You're not even aware of it; you were born that way."

"Someone like you who doesn't make an effort doesn't have any right to say anything like that!" Noi said with her tone growing much colder causing Sunako to cower behind Mimirou and Mimirou to raise her eyebrow, "I put in many times more effort than any other girls just to be noticed by Takenaga-kun!"

"So you like Takenaga-san?" Mimirou asked knowing that the question would lighten the tense atmosphere. As predicted, Noi dropped her attitude and was back to her bubbly self.

"Hai! I love him," Noi said and then pouted, "I envy you and Sunako-chan. You get to see him much more than me. What is he like at home?"

Mimirou and Sunako looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders simultaneously causing Noi to sigh.

"You know Sunako-chan," Noi said, "Your appearance is something that you can change with time and effort. You can get out of the darkness if you want to."

Mimirou let out a short bark of laughter.

"What's so funny, Mimirou-chan?" Noi asked, obviously annoyed.

"It's just how much you deal on appearances in this place," Mimirou said, "Sure, a little more effort can change the way someone looks and change their physical appeal, but because of what they are and who they are no amount of altering of their physical appearance can change that." Mimirou stood up, "Sometimes, the most beautiful face can hide the ugliest and darkest secrets." Noi and Sunako watched as Mimirou walked away.

"And besides," Mimirou called over her shoulder, "I happen to think that Ghost-chan shines so much brighter in the darkness."

Mimirou chuckled as a stream of blood rushed out of Sunako's nose.

"Sunako-chan!" Noi shouted and leaned over the girl, "Are you alright?"

"Youkai-sama…Youkai-sama…" Sunako breathed out; she couldn't form a sentence.

"She'll be fine," Mimirou said to herself once she opened the door of the house.

'Humans…," she thought, 'Such curious creatures…Now to see to Kagome-dono.'

"I wonder why Mimirou-chan doesn't make an effort to look more like a girl," Noi said once Sunako had calmed down and Mimirou made her way to the house, "She is such a pretty girl; I bet the boys will go just as crazy for her as the girls do. Kagome-chan should do the same too."

Sunako didn't say anything; Noi sighed and stood up.

"I'll just see you tomorrow," Noi said and walked away, "Sunako-chan, if you want to, you don't have to do too much to change your appearance. Leave the darkness whether you want to or not." Sunako just watched as Noi left. She fell back onto the grass with a dazed expression.

'My head hurts…'

-O0o0O-

'I hope he likes this,' Kagome thought and opened the door to Kyohei's room. Looking towards his bed, Kagome saw that Kyohei's face was red with fever.

"Good thing I brought this," Kagome said out loud and picked up the cold compress. Kyohei sat up and began coughing.

"Are you okay?!" Kagome said panicked by his sudden moment.

Kyohei just sat up and said, "I'm just sweaty. I'm going to change."

Kagome blushed bright red as Kyohei reached for the buttons of his pajama top. She set the tray with the compress on his night stand. She turned and began to walk towards the door.

"Good luck with that; I'll just be going. Ja…" Kagome said but was stopped when she heard Kyohei groaning pathetically as he struggled to undo the first button.

'You have got to be kidding me,' she thought and turned around and walked towards the bed. She sat on its edge next to Kyohei and pulled his hands away.

"Let me do it," she said and pushed his hands away to unbutton the first button. Once she had it open, she was sure that she would die from the amount of blood that rushed to her face at the sight of the skin on his chest. Still, she continued her task.

"There," Kagome said once she was done. She looked up at Kyohei's face to see him looking down at her intensely. His face seemed to have a light pink hue to it.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' Kagome thought and then she remembered her earlier realization.

She let out a loud scream and buried her face in the pillow next to Kyohei. Kyohei began laughing loudly at her sudden outburst.

"I don't see what's so funny," Kagome said with her voice muffled in the pillow.

Kyohei just laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Quit worrying about your face so much. It's not like you're ugly…dumb ass…" he said as his breathing even. Kagome raised her head from the pillow, got into a sitting position and sighed.

'At least he's asleep now,' Kagome thought and then she went back to what Kyohei said earlier, 'Does that mean…he thinks…well…he likes the way I look without my bandages.' Kagome's eyes took a sadder expression.

'No, what can someone like him like about…such an ugly face?' Kagome thought.

"Mummy-sama!" Sunako shouted and charged into the room holding a black scythe. Kagome was so startled she fell back onto the bed and into Kyohei's chest.

'Oh my,' was all she could think when her bare cheek came into contact with his warm smooth skin. Kyohei mumbled in his sleep and wrapped one of his arms loosely around Kagome.

"Before I melt away…" Sunako said keeping her eyes focused on Kyohei, "Before you harm Mummy-sama…I'll kill you! Give me back my youth! My innocent youth of darkness!"

Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru burst into the room just in time to see Sunako standing over the bed with the weapon in her hand and Kyohei holding a bandage-less Kagome in his sleep.

"NO, SUNAKO!" they shouted trying to restrain the hysterical girl. Kagome squirmed and wiggled trying to get out of Kyohei's embrace but he pulled her tighter.

'Great,' she thought, 'Guardian of the Shikon Jewel…reduced to a teddy bear…the others will get a kick out of this…'

If Kagome would have been paying attention, she would have seen Kyohei open his eyes just a fraction.

-O0o0O-

Mimirou looked up at the ceiling above her where all of the noise was coming from when she finished pouring herself a glass of milk.

'I knew she wouldn't kill him. Still I can let her dream…' she thought and downed the glass in a matter of seconds. Setting the glass down she thought, 'Humans…such curious creatures.' Mimirou looked down at the glass in her hand. Pouting at her empty glass, she looked at the carton of milk for a second before grabbing it and drinking from it.

'Oh well,' she thought and went towards the stairs, 'Might as well join the party.'

-O0o0O-

"Kagome-dono," Mimirou started to say when she and Kagome were walking back to their apartment. Kagome managed to borrow a black cloak and mask that covered from her nose to the bottom of her chin from Sunako.

"Yes?" Kagome said though it was slightly muffled.

"Is this how one would generally conduct oneself after a session of school?" Mimirou asked.

"Not particularly the way we did," Kagome said, "but yeah, pretty much the same concept. Just hanging out with friends."

"So we do this everyday?" Mimirou asked.

"Why?" Kagome asked, "Do you not like Sunako-chan and the others?"

"I don't dislike them," Mimirou said, "They are just loud noisy humans is all. And the blonde one…"

"Kyohei-kun?" Kagome said; it was the first name that came to her head.

"No, the smaller one, Yuki-san I think his name is," Mimirou said.

"What about him?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing really," Mimirou said and lowered her head, "but he stares at me. Not openly, but small discrete glances here and there."

"And that bothers you?" Kagome said and began to smile, "Do you think he likes you? Do you like him too?"

Mimirou blushed slightly and turned away, "That isn't it. What I'm taking about is that it is a little annoying, like all those girls at school. I'm not an exhibit to gawked at."

"But you like it when he stares at you, huh?" Kagome said with a small smile underneath the mask, "I think that the two of you will be good together."

"Nonsense," Mimirou said and snorted, "As if a human like him will ever want to be around someone such as myself once he learns the truth about me. Shallow…shallow creatures they are…he wouldn't look twice at me if he knew my true nature…a beast…a monster…"

"Don't say that," Kagome said and placed her hand on Mimirou's shoulder, "You're not all as bad as you think you are."

"Neither are you," Mimirou said causing Kagome to pause, "I'm going to the park for a while, maybe sit up in a tree for old times sake. Don't worry. I won't let my illusion fall." Mimirou walked off without waiting for an answer. Kagome watched the little demon walk away and sighed.

'Oh, Mimirou,' Kagome thought and sighed, 'You have no idea. If anyone's the monster here, it's me.'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—Sorry that this update took so long. I promise to be a bit better with updating. A little cliffhanger there. Ah, Kagome…the mysteries…oh, well. L83R, DUDES!!

(edited 10.28.07)


	5. Chapter 5

punkish furball—Woohoo! It has been hectic! Semester is almost over and it's tests, projects and papers!

**Words to Ponder:**

Pairings—Definite

Am I telling you—Not likely.

InuYasha character's appearance—Coming up.

Reviewers to thank—iluvchocs, DeathNoteMaker, Anime Punk Kitty, Kurama'sFoxyMiko, Kagome Lady of Darkness, LadyAkina, Shin Wal-NewMoon-, Tipix, numberman123, IcedLilith, ShojoNoHiSora, Shiori Abarai-Sohma, Demonic kunoichiKagi, cowgirlkittengirl2000, BlackTaintedTears, Funabisenu, and Dark Fox 14.

Responses—Sure, why not.

The whole looks and self loathing stuff is in the manga/anime Wallflower and a lot of lines are from the manga/anime.

Other—I'm trying something a little different. In the anime, they show this whole "Road to being a Lady" blah, blah, blah so I put it in as best I could. Let me know how it works out.

**Chapter 5**

"Another day of school over with," Kagome said as she stretched her arms high above her head. Mimirou was at her side as usual with a cold, stoic appearance with a small frown on her face. Sunako was on her other one, mumbling something about "brightness" and "corpses".

"I'm beginning to think that it wasn't a good idea to give Sunako the idea to kill Kyohei-kun," Kagome whispered to the silent youkai at her side. Mimirou just shrugged her shoulders and looked at the girl in question.

"She would have come up with the idea on her own," she said, "given the proper motivation."

Kagome nodded, "True."

Up ahead, Takenaga, Yuki, Ranmaru, and Kyohei were discussing their dinner options. The usual amount of fan girls lined up on the sides of the group to watch the procession. The four turned to ask Sunako what she was going to cook and she instantly dropped to her knees and wilted before them with blood from her nostrils pooling around her. Kagome sighed and Mimirou nudged the girl in her own pool off blood with her foot.

In the midst of Mimirou's probing on Sunako's person, two men in black suits and equally black glasses approached Kyohei. They were very suspicious looking. Kagome walked up to Takenaga as she curiously observed the two newcomers and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ne, Takenaga-kun," Kagome asked in a small voice, "Who are those people?"

"They come around every once in a while," Takenaga said, "They are from a host club around here."

"Host club?" Mimirou said in a confused manner, "At another high school-?"

"High school?" Takenaga asked. Kagome just sighed.

"Mimirou, that was just an anime. High schools don't normally have that kind of clubs," Kagome said, "Although, I am surprised you watched it. It doesn't seem to be in your realm of interest."

Mimirou crossed her arms around her chest, "It's not like you have a wide selection in your collection. Besides, it was only twenty or so episodes and we had nothing else planned for that day."

Kyohei rudely dismissed the two strangers before they could complete their sentences and grabbed two of his roommates, Yuki and Ranmaru, by the arm and began the way back to their home.

"So what did they want this time?" Yuki asked. Kyohei scoffed.

"They offered me 1,000,000 yen this time," Kyohei said in a disgusted tone.

"And you didn't take it?!" Ranmaru asked.

"I wouldn't sell out for any amount of money," Kyohei said.

'How honorable…' Kagome thought, 'especially since Takenaga clued me in on the fact he was going to sell mine and Sunako's pictures.'

'Interesting,' Mimirou thought, 'There is at least a single vertebra in the pathetic human form of his.'

'I must do it soon,' Sunako thought, 'I will kill the bright creature and take that beautiful corpse as my own.'

"Mummy-sama, Youkai-sama?" Sunako asked.

"Yes, Ghost-chan?" Kagome said.

"Would you and Youkai-sama like to stay for dinner?" Sunako asked.

'I need all the back up I can get,' Sunako thought, 'Mummy-sama might not help me, but Youkai-sama will must definitely give us her assistance.'

"Sure, we would like that," Kagome said and Mimirou just said a brief "whatever".

-O0o0O-

At the house, Sunako with her pink apron began to work in the kitchen. Kagome and Mimirou strapped on white aprons to go do the housework. Sunako changed into her red sweatpants and white sweatshirt while Kagome changed into jeans and white T-shirt. Mimirou put on the black tank top and black pants she wore when she had first arrived at the house.

"Are you sure you want to do the housework?" Sunako asked.

"Sure," Kagome said, "This way when dinner is over we'll have more free time."

"Besides," Mimirou said and shrugged her shoulders, "It's not like you can depend on the others to do domestic tasks."

"Right," Sunako said and began to cook.

'More time to plan the perfect murder,' Sunako thought and ran her fingers across the blade of the knife she was holding in anticipation.

"I will be in the kitchen if you need me," Sunako said. Kagome and Mimirou nodded and left the kitchen.

"Mimirou," Kagome said, "Sunako said we need to dust the furniture downstairs and clean the upstairs bathroom. Not too much for a house of this size."

"What should I do, Kagome-dono?" Mimirou asked.

"You can dust the furniture while I begin in the bathroom," Kagome said. All of a sudden, Mimirou clapped her hands to her disguised ears.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"Something is coming from…the sky?" Mimirou said in a confused tone, "It smells of those fumes those land mechanisms emit on the roads."

"An airplane? Helicopter?" Kagome asked herself. She moved towards the window and pushed the curtains away with one of her bandaged fingers. She saw that Takenaga, Ranmaru, Yuki, and Kyohei were standing outside as bright colored fireworks rained from the sky and a woman jumped down from helicopter in a purple parachute.

"…Oro--?" she said with her eyes widened and her mouth slightly ajar. She placed the curtains back in their original position and turned to Mimirou.

"What is it, Kagome-dono?" Mimirou asked with her hands still on her ears.

"A woman just landed in the yard," Kagome said, "I think she is Sunako's aunt."

"Aunt?" Mimirou said, "The one who requested that Sunako be turned into a lady?"

"I guess so," Kagome said, "I think she may be here to see what progress Sunako made."

"I don't know much about standards in this era for being a lady," Mimirou said, "but I don't think she will be pleased."

"Right," Kagome said and paused for a second.

"I have an idea," Kagome said. She pulled Mimirou towards her and pulled the hair tie from the end of her braid.

"Hey," Mimirou said but Kagome just ran her fingers through Mimirou's hair and tucked a few pieces behind her ears. Once she was done, Kagome pushed Mimirou in the direction of the door.

"Go out there and tell her that Sunako is in the kitchen and you are one of her new 'ladylike' friends helping with housework," Kagome said.

"But I cannot…" Mimirou started but Kagome opened the door and pushed her outside.

"Remember," Kagome whispered before she closed the door, "Soft and quiet voice and slightly vulnerable if you can manage. Like Noi-chan but softer."

-O0o0O-

Mimirou stepped outside just in time for the loud, boisterous woman to ask where Sunako was and the others looked to Ranmaru for answers.

"Excuse me," the woman asked and pointed in Mimirou's direction, "who are you?"

"Ano…," Takenaga began, "Mimirou-chan is a…"

"Gomen nasai," Mimirou said in a light airy voice and bowed slightly trying to keep her hair from moving in her face, "I merely came to see what all the noise was. I am a friend of Sunako-chan. I was helping her with the housework while she is preparing dinner."

'Let's see,' Mimirou thought frantically, 'what is that laugh she always does---?'

Mimirou tilted her head to the side slightly and began to chuckle softly.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho---," came from her lips.

"Oh, housework and cooking!" Auntie exclaimed clasped her fingers together, "How ladylike! And such polite company!"

"Yeah," Ranmaru said quickly and put his arm around Mimirou's shoulders, "Surrounding Sunako with such ladylike friends has made it much easier for Sunako to make the transition into an elegant lady."

"Nice idea," Auntie said, "Sunako is definitely ready for the party my friend has organized."

"Party?" Ranmaru said.

"Just a small get-together with a few of my prominent friends who wish to meet my niece Sunday," Auntie said, "Dress and escort there. I hope to see you also, Mimi-chan."

Mimirou had to fight the urge to connect her fist with the woman's head.

'Mimi-chan?!' she thought angrily but she did not move. She stayed stiff and still with Ranmaru's arm around her. She quelled the desire to roughly remove the appendage from his body.

Auntie turned around and started a jet pack on her back the others had not noticed. She flew up to the helicopter that was waiting for her with rose petals raining down from it.

"Au revoir!" she shouted as she left, "A bientôt!

Mimirou waved cheerfully while chuckling like she had done before. Once the aircraft was out of sight, Mimirou's laughter faded into a gag and her hand fell like lead to her side. She pulled away from Ranmaru and shuddered slightly.

"Wow, Mimirou-chan!" Takenaga said.

"That was like a complete transformation," Yuki said.

"Tch," Mimirou said, "It was all Kagome-dono's idea." Mimirou reached her hand into her hair and tugged on it.

"I don't like my hair down anyway," she said to herself.

"I had never seen your hair down, Mimirou-chan," Ranmaru said, "It looks very lovely."

Mimirou frowned almost in a pouting fashion and crossed her arms across her chest.

'She does look so much cuter with her hair down like that,' Yuki thought as he looked more closely at Mimirou's raven colored hair framing her face. In the dim light outside, she looked unearthly and regal like she was actually a demon or some other being so uniquely inhuman like Sunako insisted on calling her.

"When you say that it gives a sense of something illegal," Mimirou said and walked into the house.

"Anyway, what are we going to do?" Takenaga asked once Mimirou had gone inside, "Sunday is only five days away."

"It's all your fault," Kyohei shouted to Ranmaru, "If you hadn't told her all that stuff on the phone, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"It's not all my fault," Ranmaru shouted back. Mimirou looked on at the fruitless argument with a blank expression through the window before forcefully placing the curtain back in place. She turned around and saw that Kagome was not in sight. Mimirou sighed and took the dust rag in her hand and began to wipe off the furniture.

-O0o0O-

Sunako giggled happily as she scribbled in her notepad. She had just finished cooking and set the table. In this moment of free time, she began to jot down plans for her plan for the murder of the bright creature, Takano Kyohei.

"Ghost-chan," Kagome said as she walked into the room. Sunako hurried and put the notepad in her pocket.

"H…hai," Sunako said.

"I just finished cleaning the bathroom," Kagome said, "It wasn't too bad. Looks like you finished cooking. It smells great."

"Thanks," Sunako said, "I'll go get the others. You can help yourself if you want to."

Kagome shook her head as she moved to sit down, "No, I'll just wait until everyone else gets in here." Kagome crossed her arms over the table and gave Sunako a bright smile. Sunako flinched slightly and turned before a nosebleed could come one.

'Mummy-sama is still so bright,' Sunako thought, 'Maybe when I get rid of the other bright creature I will wrap him up in bandages like Mummy-sama.'

Sunako walked into the living room just before she reached the large double doors in the front of the house. She saw Mimirou bending over one of the many pieces of furniture.

"Youkai-sama?" Sunako said.

"Hai?" Mimirou said and lifted her head. She turned to Sunako with her hair in slightly obscuring her vision. She sighed and pushed her hair behind her ears. Sunako stilled and stared with her eyes widened.

"Well?" Mimirou said sounding somewhat impatient. She was answered with a gushing of blood from Sunako's nose. She sighed once again.

"I just wiped there," she said in a hard tone. She walked over to Sunako and got on her hands and knees to clean the blood up before it stained the floor.

"Why don't you go outside and get the others?" Mimirou said, "They were causing quite the disturbance outside. I'm sure that the promise of food would help them reconcile whatever is going on between them."

Sunako nodded, "Youkai-sama, would you like to go to dinner with Mummy-sama? We will be joining you shortly."

Mimirou shook her head and kept her focus on the floor. She paused only to push her hair back behind her ears when it fell into her face.

"I do not hunger at the moment," Mimirou said, "I'll stay here until I'm finished. Then I will join you in your room or elsewhere."

"Hai, Youkai-sama," Sunako said and poked her head outside the double doors.

"Dinner is ready," Sunako said and brought her head back in the doorway and made her way to the kitchen.

-O0o0O-

"How can you still eat at a time like this?" Takenaga asked when Kyohei began to stuff his face.

"So what happened outside?" Kagome asked Takenaga, "I mean all that noise and that helicopter. I hope Mimirou was able to do a good job of detouring Sunako's aunt."

"So you sent Mimirou outside?" Takenaga asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yep. I just had to take down her braid and give her a few tips. Piece of cake."

"Then maybe you can help us turning Sunako-chan into a lady," Yuki said, "Our deadline just got pushed up."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"We have to turn Sunako-chan into an elegant lady by this Sunday," Ranmaru said.

"Sunday?" Kagome said.

"Elephant…caddy…" Sunako said.

"No, Sunako-chan," Takenaga said, "A lady."

"Impossible," Sunako said.

"Come on, Sunako-chan," Takenaga said and dragged the girl to the huge staircase with the others following them.

"The first lesson is gracefulness," he said, "Descend this huge staircase. Now!"

"Hell no!" Sunako said and walked in the direction to her room.

"I don't think you are going to make her do that," Kagome said and started to follow her.

"I thought to would happen," Takenaga said and pulled out a DVD, "So grotesque its sale was banned, this is the ultimate splatter video!"

Sunako turned around quickly and tried to grab the DVD but Takenaga pulled it out of her reach.

"All you have to do is whatever we say, and this will be yours," Takenaga said.

Sunako nodded vigorously and Kagome just sighed behind her.

"Why don't we start with something easy," Ranmaru suggested.

"Yes, sir!" Sunako said and put her fist into the air.

"Right…" Kagome said.

**(GONG! THE ROAD TO BEING A LADY!)**

"When you're at a party and you have to use the restroom," Yuki began.

"What do you say?" Takenaga finished.

Sunako's turn: "Where's the john?"

WRONG!

Kagome's turn: "Dude, I gotta piss."

WRONG!

Mimirou's turn: (still wiping the floor) "Go away or I will do bad things to you while you are sleeping."

VERY WRONG!!

Auntie's Turn: "In France, they say 'Est-ce que je peux me laver les mains?'"

"We're not going to France," Kyohei said in a dry voice.

**(GONG! THE ROAD TO BEING A LADY! TO BE CONTINUED.)**

"Let's forget talking," Yuki said, "Now for a smile. Open you mouth and say 'oui'."

Sunako pulled her lips into a grimace causing Yuki to cower from her.

"We should show her how to walk now," Kyohei shouted.

Sunako began to walk and Kyohei shouted out all kinds of orders.

"Straighten your back!"

"Pay more attention to your knees!"

"Quit making noises!"

'This isn't going to accomplish anything,' Kagome thought.

Sunako fell downstairs and landed on her head. Kyohei went down and threw her over his shoulder. Sunako struggled and got out of his grip.

"Just give up! I'm hopeless!" Sunako shouted, "Why don't you get that pretty Noi-chan to be your dummy instead of me!"

"Ano, Sunako-chan," Kagome said and walked over to her, "The guys are just trying to help you…in their own way."

"They can't understand, Kagome-sama!" Sunako shouted, "No matter what I do it won't make any difference. I just want to be left alone!"

"Sunako-chan…" Kagome began but Kyohei cut her off.

"Just stay that way the rest of your life," Kyohei said, "You truly are an ugly girl."

Sunako gasped and ran off to her room.

"Wait, Sunako-chan!" Ranmaru said.

"Kyohei didn't mean it," Takenaga said.

Sunako just continued to go to her room. A notebook fell out of her pocket.

"What is this?" Yuki said and picked up the notebook. He began to shudder when he read the first page; "Plan for the assassination of Takano Kyohei".

Kagome just sighed, "I guess I'll be going. See you guys later."

"Wait, Kagome-chan," Takenaga said but Kagome just waved her hands to dismiss him and continued to walk.

"Mimirou and I will head home and come back to see Sunako later," Kagome said. Once she had descended the staircase she saw Mimirou sitting on the floor on her knees.

"We ready to go?" Mimirou said in a sullen empty voice.

'She must have heard what happened upstairs,' Kagome thought.

"Yeah," Kagome said and Mimirou got up and stood at Kagome's side as the two of them left the house.

"They really don't understand, do they?" Mimirou said once they were a few blocks away from the house.

Kagome looked at Mimirou's face and thought for a moment.

"I guess they don't," Kagome said.

'Not like we would.'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—Someone messed and people are pissed. Let's see how that turns out…later…

-reference to Ouran High School Host Club. The aunt in The Wallflower reminds me a lot of Renge.

--Huh?

---reference to Renge again; that laugh she does a lot is laugh Mimirou mimicked

Tell me what you think about the "Road to being a Lady" segment. I thought it was pretty funny.

I'll update as soon as I can!

L83RN355!

(edited 12.02.07)


End file.
